


Chloé and the (LG)Bee(T)

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, just a one shot idea I had!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Chloé, for once, has an idea to make everyone's life better.





	Chloé and the (LG)Bee(T)

It all started with a very special photo shoot. Chloé had really put the pressure on her father for this. In turn, Andre had begged Gabriel and groveled before Audrey. They had actually agreed and began to work together for the first time in a very long time. 

Now she was wearing the combined efforts of her mother and Gabriel at a photoshoot. The outfits she and Adrien were wearing were all portrayed the various pride flags. Maybe it was sense of pride at actually making this happen, maybe it was because everyone hired for this event was within the community and very friendly to even her, maybe it was because Chloé truly felt at home wearing the blue, pink, and white bubble themed skirt and a thank that said “Transriffic!”.

 

Either way, something about today sparked an idea. That and the unfamiliar need to speak the truth. She gathered Adrien, who’s usual classic black shirt were sporting the bi flag’s colors and she had never seen him happier at a shoot. 

“Two things: 1) Before I picked my name I was Claude I never told you because I wanted you to like me for me and b) I want to start an LGBT club at school and you be the face of it.”

Adrien was confused at the first bit of information and that took the rest of the shoot (and a lot more wonderful pride-themed outfit) to explain but understood the second bit. Chloé’s plan was to play the part of annoyed Vice President while Adrien was the excited president. She would actually help because it was her idea, but she didn’t want anyone to think differently of her.

During the first meeting, she was not surprised to see Juleka and Rose present, holding hands in the back of the glass. When Marc and Nathaniel entered the empty room but sat a seat apart, her eyebrow rose but she said nothing. This was a safe space she created and she would honor that. 

Next came the surprises. 

Alix rolled on in with Kim and Max on her heels. This was swiftly followed by Sabrina who sat in the very front and gave Chloé a small but embarrassed wave. Chloé had waved back, wondering what her best friend hadn’t told her. 

Marinette came stumbling as usual at the sight of Adrien with the even more predictable duo of Alya and Nino there to save every pride macaroon she had made. Kagami rushed in immediately followed by a figure wearing a wide brim hat and raincoat. Looking like a knock-off Carmen Sandiego was Lila in the back corner. Ms. Bustier was their advisor but couldn’t be present because they had just taken a massive test.

Adrien introduced himself to everyone despite knowing everyone in the room. He came out then and there as bisexual, surprisingly Chloé. It seemed that he had also been keeping secrets. He looked relieved at the declaration, she couldn’t help but think ‘did I look like that too when I told him?’.

It was only one afternoon but she had learned a lot about her schoolmates: like Adrien, Kim, Rose, Marinette, and Nino identified as bisexual. Alya admitted she was questioning and shot a wink in Chloé’s direction (who blushed because it was hot in the room clearly) with Kagami and totally not Lila admitting the same. Juleka and Sabrina announced they were lesbians with Max and Nathaniel saying they were gay. 

Marc and Alix’s took some explaining as many of them hadn’t heard the terms before. Chloé had looked a variety of identities during the shoot so that way she would know what flags she had been wearing, so for her, what they said made sense. Marc said they were nonbinary, meaning that they didn’t identify as either male or female. Alix said she was aromantic and asexual, meaning she didn’t experience romance or sexual attraction. 

Chloé froze when all eyes fell on her. She felt her throat close up. If she told them then surely it’ll give them all the more reason to hate them more. Chloé got up to head for the door when Adrien grabbed her hand. He gave her those pleading kitten eyes he does so well and she sighed.

“My name is Chloé Bourgeois and I am a transgirl lesbian.” She waited for there to be words of disbelief and scoffs but she was only met with kind smiles and claps. Maybe this really was her best idea yet.


End file.
